A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improvement in illumination devices such as indicator gauges, which may comprise a meter panel, directional gauges, used for example in motor vehicles, illumination of a storage medium such as a DVD or CD, poster or picture which are illuminated under poor lighting conditions and an air purification system all of which utilize UV-LED's.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In my Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/139,660 and a notice of allowance on Nov. 4, 2003, incorporated herein by reference, I have described various applications using UV-LED's. The following concepts comprise various extensions to the basic patented invention of the patent.